coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Genetics
Genetics is a branch of biology which specializes in genotypic and phenotypic appearances in plants and animals based off the arrangement, structure, and interactions between nucleotides as a greater collective. In the context of Coeur Al'Aran, he has mentioned genetics a number of times within his narratives expressed by characters, indicating it is an ongoing field within the world of Remnant. Real World It is likely that similar to chemistry, Coeur had to study genetics in a biology class either during his secondary or tertiary years of education. Since he did not specialize in a field relating to biology, he most likely took an entry-level course to fulfill a prerequisite for his degree, but knows enough to incorporate some aspects into his pieces. Types of Humans Coeur establishes across multiple works that the people of Remnant are categorized as "humans", although the specific deliniation of human is not known. Regardless of the type of human, biology establishes that all members of the subtribe Hominina, including extinct species such as Denisovans and Neanderthals, have 46 chromosomes in total. The same can be applied to Coeur's Remnantian humans along with the Faunus, as the end of One Good Turn Deserves Another ''implies that Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna had children without the issue of a reproductive isolation barrier.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10817938/37/One-Good-Turn-Deserves-Another In Literature Humans Y Chromosomes According to ''Professor Arc and ''The Beacon Civil War'', Y chromosomes are one of two sex chromosomes in most animals on Remnant including humans, Faunus, and other mammals such as dogs. Dominant vs Recessive Inheritance This section is in development Faunus Animalistic features The main question confunding Remnantian scientists is how the animalistic features of the Faunus came to light. Contrary to popular belief, evolution cannot happen instantaneously, it must take hundreds of thousands of years at minimum to take effect, so it is likely a variety of mutation along the genes controlling sensory development or skeletal systems that allow for items such as tails, night vision, and advanced hearing to come about. Since the trait would serve more advantageous than human traits, it would continue to be passed down, but there was likely a smaller population pool earlier on leading Faunus to become a minority while humans became the dominant population, such as in the case of Homo Sapians and Neanderthals. Capacity for Speech The gene sequence on the seventh chromosome, FOXP2, is a central gene in regulating the proper development of speech and language. While it is not the only gene which controls speech development, it is one of the most critical. In the real world, the FOXP2 sequences of chimpanzees and humans are separated by only two amino acids, but the former is unable to speak verbally as humans can. Along with this, mutations in the FOXP2 sequence often lead to difficulties in language acquisition. With this in mind, it is safe to conclude that the Faunus have identical FOXP2 sequences as humans, much as Neanderthals did in the real world, as Coeur shows that Faunus are capable of communicating with other people with written and verbal dialogue. Category:Science Category:Coeur and science Category:Biology Category:Faunus Category:Humans